Call Me Maybe
by scarecrowsims
Summary: "Hey, I just met and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe." Narusasu and randomness. - -


**Call Me Maybe**

Sunlight beamed through Sasuke Uchiha's large window; bouncing onto the cream shaded carpet that was littered with countless romance novels that were stacked up into piles and his homework. Dark blue sheets draped over the king-sized bed while a billion stuffed animals and plushies crowed on the surface. Buried under the soft toys was the ebony haired boy who was currently trying to hide from his fellow psychotic band members. In the distance Sasuke heard a lawnmower sound and became curious, so he rolled out from under his hiding place and crept over to the window to peer out.

Outside in his neighbor's backyard was a teenage boy about his age casually mowing the grass. Because the boy's back was facing him, all that he could see was his spiky blond hair, lean tanned skin that was covered by ripped jeans that hung below the waist, and a white wife beater. Just when Sasuke lost interest, the blonde boy rounded the lawnmower.

"Holy. Crap. _Damn._" Sasuke mumbled wide-eyed as he observed the other's gorgeous face that was marred with six whiskers on his cheeks.

He stared as the other boy outside continued pushing; his taunt muscles flexing. Suddenly, he stopped and quickly stripped out of his shirt. Immediately, Sasuke grabbed for one of his novels and began fanning himself. From the backyard, the blonde glanced at the window and smirked when Sasuke dropped to the ground and covered his blush.

_And this is crazy, but here's my number. So call me maybe!_

Sasuke blindly looked for his cellphone that was right next to his volume of _Wuthering Heights_.

"Hello?" he barked into the phone; still in the process of fighting down his flaming blush.

"Sasuke, get your duck-butt downstairs! We have to start band practice now." Sakura Haruno, the band's electric guitarist, yelled into her phone from the garage.

"Oi! I'm coming; don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Really, who says that anymore?"

"Do you want me to come down?"

"Yes."

"Then shut the hell up," Sasuke demanded while strutting out of his bedroom door.

* * *

Sasuke was well known for being a _major_ neat freak. In his room, his books were organized in alphabetical order on his enormous bookshelf, all his clothes were ordered in different categories and subcategories, even the objects under his bed were in tip-top shape. Around the house, you would think that his mother would be the one that would tidy everything up and cook dinner, but you are wrong. All of this was down by Sasuke himself. Not that his family complained. Even Itachi, his older sibling, allowed him to sort his belongings and room.

Surprisingly, there was one room in the house that was a hot mess. Can you guess which one it is? That's right, the garage. The floor was streaming with old magazines, empty soda cans, crumbled up chip bags, and a thousand other things. Lone party streamers hung from outdated ceiling fan; a zebra skin rug was centered on the ground. On the wall near the light switch, a painting of a Japanese geisha hung there like a curtain.

Once upon a time, Sasuke tried to clean up the garage, but he ended up quitting, stomping out to the front yard, and then climbed into his car; cursing the ones that were the cause of the messy room, his band mates.

There was, as you know, Sakura Haruno. Although her fiery spirit was annoying to Sasuke, Sakura was his best friend since they were toddling around in diapers. Next, Neji Hyuuga comes into the picture. His disposition may have come off as cold, but he was one hell of a bass player. Neji's boyfriend, Kiba Inuzuka, was also involved. After a cold war between the long haired boy and Sasuke, Kiba was finally let in with them as their drummer. And last, but not least, was the youngest Uchiha. Although he may not look like one, but Sasuke was the lead singer and the face of the group.

When he pushed open the door, Sasuke was struck by the smell of wet dogs, spilled jasmine tea, and a heavy dose of Chanel no.5. At first whiff, a regular person would have either fainted, thrown up, or both depending on how sensitive their nose was, but since Sasuke was an Uchiha, he just welcomed the scent with a grunt.

"Ah, the princess has arrived," Kiba snickered, "how would thy like us peasants to serve you, your majesty?"

"Kiba, don't anger Sasuke," Neji said from his comfortable position in the dog lover's lap, "her majesty might have the jester's head chopped off."

"I think your warning to Kiba became pointless after the rest of your sentence," Sakura said whimsically as she was tuning her Gibson Les Paul.

"Kind of the point, Pinky," Neji drawled.

"I know."

After clearing his throat, Sasuke glared at the other teenagers and calmly said, "If you all are just going to laze around, then I'm going back up stairs."

Immediately, everyone scrambled up and tackled the onyx haired by to the trashed floor. "You aren't going anywhere," Sakura growled into her best friend's ear. Sasuke's body tensed when he heard the cartoonish lightning crackle in the background.

"Get off of me, now so we can get practice over with."

"Nope, I don't think that will be happening," Kiba grinned while he braced the singer's arms to the ground, "You need to spend some time with the band. So… you'll help wash Neji's car."

"Hmm… I think he should be wearing shorts while scrubbing, so the perverts down to street can jump him," Neji announced as he sat on Sasuke's ass like a Queen on a throne. Out came Sakura's pocket knife and the sound of the raven's jeans ripping and his 'manly' shriek. When the three finally let him up, Sasuke's dark washed jeans were cut up to mid-thigh, his nameless band t-shirt was tied above his stomach, and Sakura's strawberry shaped hair clips pulled back part of his bangs.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give a standing ovation to Miss Universe 2013!" Neji chuckled after dumping the denim into the garbage can.

"Now here are your flowers," Kiba jeered while shoving a bucket that was filled with soapy water and a sponge into Sasuke's hand.

"And your crown," Sakura added when she plopped a flowered wreath that she got from the Renaissance Fair onto his head.

With that, Neji pushed him towards his car with a mock smile.

"I freaking hate all of them. I have to plot a way to dispose of them without the police getting onto my tail. Maybe I could trick their simple minds into going on a camping trip with me. Then when we get so lost in the woods, I'll run off and leave them there," Sasuke mused as he cleaned the vehicle.

When he turned around to scrub the other side of Neji's car, Sasuke's body froze in mid-action. That blonde boy was once again outside, but this time he was fixing a rusty old car. To try to get his attention, Sasuke began striking poses as he washed the car. Just when he actually looked up, Sasuke was suggestively lying on his side and making large swirls on the car's hood, but unfortunately he slipped off and fell onto the concrete.

* * *

_Sasuke had just finished singing on stage with the band and was heading towards his dressing room. When he tugged the door open, he was pulled in by someone and thrown onto the couch that was conveniently placed in the center of the room. The next thing that came to mind was that his face was being pressed into the soft cushions, there was someone's body between his legs, and a hard something was poking him. _

_"Hey! Get off of me, now." Sasuke muffled into the couch._

_"Ya have to be quiet, alright Mr. Pretty," he heard the trespasser growl near his neck._

_"No! Stop it you dumb ass- AHHHH!" He shrieked when the man behind him clamped his sharp teeth onto the smaller's neck. When he pulled away, Sasuke felt like he was branded by a burning piece of steel. As an apology, the larger soothingly liked the mark that he made and caressed Sasuke's sides. _

_"Sorry." _

_"At least let me see your face," Sasuke pleaded._

_Hesitantly, the other lifted himself and allowed Sasuke to look at him. It was the tanned man that was mowing the neighbor's lawn._

_"What's your name?" he asked in a daze._

_"Oh. My name is Super-Sexy-Mega-Gorgeous-Tall-Mysterious-Dude."_

_"That's a long name."_

_"I get that a lot."_

_"Just kiss me."_

_"Okay."_

_As their lips inched towards each other, the man on top of him faded..._

* * *

As Sasuke groggily opened his eyes, a blurred vision of yellow hovered above of him.

"Hey, are you alright?" the ball of yellow inquired.

"Hn. Can you help me up?" Sasuke croaked. Grasping the smaller boy's hands, the blonde hauled Sasuke up. Once on his feet, he eventually realized whose hands were grasping his, and he was paralyzed entirely.

Calling over his shoulder to band members lounging around, "Um… does he do this all the time?"

"Yes!"

Sasuke was finally awakened when the gorgeous blonde cupped his porcelain face with his tanned, calloused hands, "Wake up, beautiful," he whispered into his ear. Sasuke's legs felt like jelly as he tried to support himself. He watched as the tanned man's lips moved, but didn't pay attention to what he was actually saying.

"So, like, can I hear your band play?" he asked.

"Huh, what? Um… sure."

Sasuke stood there for what felt like a century, and then he understood what he just said. The man in front of him wanted to listen to his band preform. With a quick nod, he detached himself from him and reluctantly made his way to the mike. After brushing aback some of his hair, he looked at his friends expectantly for them to begin. The chords sounded; Kiba's beat drummed through the garage as the handsome stranger leaning back against the wet car's hood.

* * *

TBC.

* * *

A/N: So... I was just listening to Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson, then I was like, I need to write a fic about this. This is going to be a two-shot, but I don't have any idea how I'm going to end it. Darn. I just realized that I want to take cello lessons. I think that's enough from me.

Okay bye,

Scarecrow.-.


End file.
